


No One Does it Better

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some moments in life that always stay with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Does it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Song Fic Challenge:
> 
> Instructions:  
> 1\. Pick a pairing you like.  
> 2\. Put your iTunes/MP3 player on shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that you get. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Making Love out of Nothing At All - Air Supply**   
_And I know just where I touch you/ And I know just what to prove/ I know when to pull you closer/ And I know when to let you loose_

Slightly calloused hands run down his shoulder blades, down his spine, and across his tailbone. They trace the curve of his hips, and stop as Kevin's breath catches.

"All right there, Kev?" Ryan whispers against his ear.

Kevin nods, and waits until Ryan's hand begin moving again. He bites his bottom lip as Ryan's hand finally curls around his cock. 

"You're so sensitive," Ryan notes, feeling as Kevin's cock pulses against his palm. 

"I know," Kevin whispers, reaching a hand out so it rests on the wall, as he feels Ryan slide his hand down his shaft.

-x-

**Don't Stop Believin' - Journey**   
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume/ For a smile they can share the night/ It goes on and on and on and on_

Ryan stumbles slightly on his feet, which earns him a grumble from Kevin. He stares at him, bleary eyed. He sways slightly on his feet.

"So then I says to …" Ryan starts, but stops speaking briefly as if trying to figure out what to say next. He shakes his head, as if that would help. It doesn't.

"Only you would get drunk shortly after we get back from being on the road," Kevin grumbles. 

_"Don't stop believing … hold onto that feeling,"_ Ryan sings.

"Wrong state, not to mention wrong country," Kevin mumbles, as he finally manages to get Ryan into the passenger seat of his car. "Whatever you do, don't throw up on the seats."

-x-

**Not Tonight - Tegan & Sara**   
_Everything in my body says not tonight/ Everything in my body says no/ What will bring me home/ What will make me stay, stay_

Ryan was quite sure he never danced around an issue in his life. He was all about confronting situations head-on. And if he could not solve the situation the first time, he usually kept at it until he eventually did find a solution.

Which was why he was having such a hard time with how he felt about Kevin. He was like a man obsessed. Watching Kevin during practice, and sharing a room with him on the road, sometimes it was too much.

-x-

**Friday I'm in Love - The Cure** [jailbait!AU related]  
 _I don't care if Monday's blue/ Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too/ Thursday I don't care about you/ It's Friday, I'm in love_

It was funny how Kevin's week always seemed to drag. But by the time Friday rolled around he was usually smiling and in better spirits. Dan always teased him it was because Friday was his date night with Ryan. 

Kevin would never admit it to him, but he supposed there was a grain of truth in the assessment. 

He was about ready to leave to pick up Ryan for their date, when Dan handed him a CD. 

"I think you'll like the first track," Dan said with a smile.

Kevin was idling at a red light when the chorus to the song came on. 

_Friday, I'm in love._

"I'm going to kill Dan later," Kevin muttered. 

-x-

**Living on a Prayer - Bon Jovi**   
_We're half way there - Livin' on a prayer/ Take my hand and we'll make it/ I swear - livin' on a prayer._

Rule number one on the list of _Things Good Roommates Do_ was _Thou shalt not mess with the other person's personal belongings._

Ryan breaks that the first time they travelled together. 

"You really didn't need to organize your socks," he says in protest.

Rule number two … _Thou shalt not hog the remote._

Kevin is notorious for this.

"But I hate it when you make me watch horrible MTV re-runs!" Kevin argues, moving the remote so it is once again out of Ryan's reach.

Rule number three … _Thou shalt not wake the other up by singing horribly out of tune to a song in the shower._

"Morning sunshine," Kevin says, as Ryan stumbles off to the shower, hair rumpled, a scowl on his face.

"You couldn't keep quiet while showering could you?" he mutters.

"What?" Kevin asks, "Bon Jovi is always appropriate."

"I hate you," Ryan growls, before he slams the bathroom door shut.

-x-

**Transcontinental, 1:30AM - Vienna Teng**   
_I know we're transcontinental 1:30 A.M./ And there's not even a wire just a whispering in air_

"Cole misses Makayla," Kevin says into the phone.

Ryan laughs. "Not much longer before we're both in town." There is a pause as Ryan's attention is taken away from the conversation for a moment.

"Makayla wants to say hi."

Another pause.

"Hello?" a voice says into the phone.

Kevin smiles. "Hey Makayla."

"Hi!" Makayla says excitedly.

"Want to talk to Cole?" 

The line is silent for a moment, before Makayla's melodic voice comes back on the line. "Okay!"

-x-

**Trust Me (This is Love) - Amanda Marshall**   
_You and I can walk on water/ The river rises, we rise above/ It may not look that way right now/ But trust me, baby ... this is love._

If they had to admit it to themselves, they would both admit to being stubborn. Which, of course, was something they both took pride in. 

Ryan also almost always got what he wanted. He just never expected to want Kevin as much as he did. 

For a long time, he tried to deny it, because there was no way he'd ever admit it to himself, let alone Kevin.

So, when the moment finally did come where they stopped dancing around the issue, it took Ryan by surprise. 

"How long did you …" Kevin began, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't wanna know," Ryan finally blurted out. 

Kevin just smiled.

-x-

**Recessional - Vienna Teng**   
_And I know I don't want this, oh, I swear I don't want this./ There's a reason not to want this but I forgot._

The last time - or what Kevin says is the last time - has them staring up at the ceiling, breathless, sweaty, and exhausted.

"We can't keep this going," Kevin had said. 

"I know," Ryan said. 

"So," Kevin starts, "what happens now?"

Ryan takes a hold of his hand. "I don't know," he admits.

The flight home after their first time should have been more awkward. Except, they sit in a comfortable silence, the fluorescent lights on the plane casting a sickly glow to Ryan's pale cheeks. 

Kevin moves his hand towards Ryan, stops short, and brings his hand back to rest on his thigh.

Ryan keeps his eyes closed, trying to catch up on some last minute sleep, but he still reaches his hand out. Their hands meet halfway across the space. 

The first time they sleep together is on a particularly long road trip. They're both exhausted, nerves on the edge. 

"What is it we're doing here?" Kevin asks, once his breathing has returned to normal. Ryan's taste still lingers on his lips.

Ryan shrugs. "I don't know." He turns his head to stare at Kevin. "I do know one thing though."

"Which is?"

"I don't want it to end."

-x-

**I Came Here to Get Over You - Brandon Flowers**   
_I came here thinking I could ease the pain/ I came in spite of others' good advice/ I came here thinking sweet, sweet revenge/ Bring me some sugar, let the games begin_

Day four, or was it day six? 

Well, whatever day it was, it was a pretty shitty day out of a particularly shitty week. 

Ryan scowled at his glass. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. 

Nothing lasts forever.

Trust Kevin to spoil that thought. 

He knew it was a silly thought. What did he expect would happen? 

His phone vibrates, and he picks it up and reads through the text. Ryan feels like dumping his phone into his glass, or hurling it against the wall. Anything to take the sting off.

"You want another?" the bartender asks.

Ryan nods. "Better make it two."

-x-

**Breathless - Acceptance**   
_And time stands still/ Inside a picture/ (I think of every word you say)/ And time moves on to the next one_

It always started the same. A light running of fingers down each other's spines, a brush of fingers across the other's hair. A slight press of lips. 

No matter how many times they were together, Ryan still never got bored with their routine. 

"Ry," Kevin whispered. 

Ryan turned his eyes back to Kevin's. Every time he looked at Kevin he always seemed to get lost in his stare. 

It makes his thoughts wander. Makes his knees weak. Time seems to stand still.

Ryan smiles, and curls his arms around Kevin's neck, before their lips meet.


End file.
